The present invention relates to a method for drilling, in particular impact drilling or rotary percussion drilling, a hole in soil or rock material and fixing an anchorage in said hole, wherein a drill hole is formed by means of a drill bit mounted on a drill rod assembly while simultaneously introducing a jacket tube surrounding the drill rod assembly in a spaced-apart manner, as well as a device for drilling, in particular impact drilling or rotary percussion drilling, holes in soil or rock material and producing an anchorage, wherein a drill bit mounted on a drill rod assembly makes a drill hole and a jacket tube surrounding the drill rod assembly in a spaced-apart manner and following the drill bit is provided.
In the context of producing a hole or drill hole in soil or rock material and the subsequent fixation of an anchorage or lining in the drill hole it is known, for instance, from WO 98/21439 and WO 98/58132 to introduce a jacket tube into the drill hole during the drilling procedure, for instance impact drilling or rotary percussion drilling, whereupon, after completion of the drilling procedure, part of the drill bit is optionally removed from the drill hole together with the drill rod assembly, while the jacket tube remains within the drill hole such that an anchor will subsequently be formed within the drill hole by filling a curing mass into the same. According to the configuration set out in WO 98/58132, the drill rod assembly may be provided with additional ribs and grooves on its outer periphery so as to ensure an accordingly good anchoring effect in case the drill rod assembly remains within the drill hole and is subsequently filled.
Alternatively, it is known to remove from the drill hole the drilling tool together with the drill rod assembly after the production of a drill hole, whereupon an anchor or anchoring means is introduced into the drill hole, wherein, for instance, from EP-B 0 241 451, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,074, DE-AS 21 05 888, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,266, EP-A 0 875 663 and other documents, configurations are known in which the tubular anchoring means to be introduced subsequently is kept by suitable retention elements at a diameter reduced relative to the final state, whereupon, after the complete introduction of the prestressed tube into the drill hole and removal of the retention means, the tube, which usually comprises a substantially longitudinally extending slot, expands, thus coming into abutment, or being pressed, on the drill hole wall in order to provide the required anchoring effect. That known prior art involves the drawback that, on the one hand, the drill hole has to be made in a first method step, whereupon, after the removal of the drilling tool plus drill rod assembly, the anchoring means is introduced into the optionally very long drill hole in a further method step, after which abutment on the drill hole wall is enabled by the removal of the respective retention means under widening of the outer diameter. It is immediately apparent that the two separate operating steps not only require accordingly more time, but that optionally the subsequent introduction of an anchoring means having a great length involves difficulties. Furthermore, it is to be anticipated that the removal of the drilling device together with the drill rod assembly and the subsequent introduction of an anchoring means is feasible only in comparatively firm soil or rock, where it must be safeguarded that no material will break into the drill hole, for instance, during the drilling procedure or after the removal of the drilling tool and prior to the final introduction of the anchoring means such that the drill hole will not be blocked, thus impeding the introduction of the anchoring means.